Livin' Our Love Song
by LukeandLorelaiR4ever1492
Summary: Oneshot A new way for Lorelai and Luke to get together where Lorelai initiates things.


**A/N – This is a oneshot about the relationship of Lorelai and Luke. The only couple that I write about at the moment. This is my third story. And to all of you who have read my other stories which are not completed, I apologize for my updates taking so long. I promise I will try and write another chapter for each within the next month.**

**Oh there was no Jason or Nicole.**

**Now… On with the story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was about ten at night when Lorelai walked into Luke's diner. She then heard his usual response of 'we're closed' and oddly the radio playing in the background, a country station. She continued into the diner and took a seat at the counter. He then proceeded to pour her a cup of coffee like she knew he would.

"You want to know something funny Luke?"

"Sure, why not."

"I was beginning to think that I would never find it."

"Find what?"

"Love, happiness."

"Oh. Well you'll find it."

"I figured out today thanks to the help of mini-me, that I have already found it. I just couldn't see it until a few hours ago." Luke continued to wipe down the counter as he listened. "I have been sitting in my house for those few hours trying to decide whether or not to tell the guy that he is the one."

"What did you finally decide." Luke asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice which Lorelai could detect but didn't let on.

"I decided to get off my butt and go tell him."

"So why are you here instead of where he is?" Lorelai smiled and looked up at him.

"What do you mean? I am where he is." Luke stopped wiping the counter and stared straight into her baby blues which he had fallen in love with many years ago. "Luke, you have always been around to help me and my daughter whenever we needed you. You have fixed many appliances around my home and you built me a chuppah which never was put in use. You care about me more than my parents do. You are more of a father to Rory that her real father. You made her mashed potatoes when she had the chicken pox. You blew up balloons and made her a coffeecake for her sixteenth birthday. Luke, you love my daughter like she was your own and for that, I will always love you."

The next thing Lorelai knew Luke's lips were on her own. He pulled away and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. He smiled at her and said, "I love you too. I have for a long time." Lorelai crashed her lips onto his once more and ran her tongue over his lips. He opened up willingly. Luke pulled away and then came around the counter. He sat down and pulled Lorelai onto his lap.

"Lorelai, I love you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I admire you so much for what you did for Rory by running away from the life you had just to give your daughter a better one. You worked so hard to get where you are today. And now look, your daughter has just started at Yale, an Ivy League school and you are opening your own inn, your dream. You are beautiful and I knew the day I met you that you were something special and it didn't take me that long to fall in love with you. When you decided not to marry Max, it was one of the happiest days of my life because I still had a chance. I was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what we had together was special. Part of me knew but the rest of me didn't want to screw up our friendship but that part of me is gone. I just want you Luke, I just want you." Luke kissed her again except this time it was a long sweet kiss. Then Lorelai heard a slow song come on the radio. "Luke? You want to dance?"

"Only with you Lorelai." So they got up and Luke put his hands around Lorelai's waist, and Lorelai put her arms around Luke's neck. Luke breathed in her scent as they danced and Lorelai put her head on his shoulder.

Baby when I look at you with your hair fallin' down and your baby blues  
Standing there across the room I get so lost in the way you move  
It makes me reminisce back to years ago on a night like this  
Teary eyed as you took my hand and I told you that I'd be your man  
So many have come so many things have gone  
one thing that's stayed the same is our love is still growing strong

Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist  
Between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess  
People said it would never work out  
Living our dreams has shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Living our love song 

Oh darling would you look at me  
With my heart beating fast and my shaking knees  
It's pretty hard to believe after all these years I still need you this badly  
You're dancing in my arms with a spotlight moon in a sea of stars  
Girl we've come so far everything I want is everything that you are  
I just want to lay you down  
Say I love you without a sound  
I think you know what I'm talking about

Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist  
Between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess  
People said it would never work out  
Living our dreams has shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Living our love song 

Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist  
Between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess  
People said it would never work out  
Living our dreams has shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Living our love song 

Feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Just living our love song

By the end of the song both of them were relaxed with each other. They looked into each others eyes and met in a kiss. This time Luke was the one who deepened the kiss. Luke's hands landed on Lorelai's butt and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around Luke's waist and Luke began to move towards the stairs.

When they got to the door of the apartment Lorelai opened the door as Luke's hands were… occupied. After the door was closed behind them Luke put his hands underneath Lorelai's shirt and lifted it over her head. Then Lorelai unbuttoned Luke's shirt and threw it somewhere in the apartment.

Luke backed up slowly towards the bed but their lips never disconnected. Luke laid Lorelai on the bed and unbuttoned her jeans. He pulled them off. Lorelai then flipped them over so she was on top. She lowered her head and unbuttoned his jeans. Then she lowered his zipped ever so slowly with her teeth. Luke groaned. She was pleased with the result that got.

When the jeans were off she could see little Luke was excited and ready. Although little Luke wasn't so little. She pulled off his boxers and took him in her mouth. She ran her teeth along the vein. She then ran her hand up and down his shaft. Luke moaned and sighed with the pleasure she gave him until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her off him and flipped them over so now _he _was on top. He smiled and reached behind her and unclipped her bra expertly. He flung the unneeded piece of cloth across the room. He cupped on of her breasts and took the nipple into his mouth. He lightly tweaked it with his tongue, as he kneaded her other breast. He sucked and swirled his tongue over both her breasts until the peaks were hard.

His tongue was very talented, he had to give him that. He could do things to her with that tongue that no other man could. She was more aroused then she had ever been and they were still on the foreplay part of the night.

She gasped as he pulled her panties off while running his fingers lightly along the inner parts of her legs. He threw the panties away and started rubbing her clit. He gasped seeing how wet and ready she was as she moaned from the contact. He had never had this much pleasure with a women before. She squealed when she felt two fingers inside of her. Then moaned as he put another one in and started to move them in and out of her. Then he pulled the fingers out and his tongue made contact with her clit which made her give a guttural groan. His tongue moved in and out of her. He knew that she was close to the edge so he pulled away.

Luke moved his head back up to hers and passionately kissed Lorelai. "I love you Lorelai."

"I love you too Luke." He kissed her passionately again as he positioned himself at her opening.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lorelai."

"I'm sure." He then plunged into her. She screamed his name. She knew he was waiting for her nod to move. She could feel him inside her. He was huge and it felt so good. She nodded and he began to move inside her. He pulled halfway out then pushed back in. Then he pulled all the way out and she groaned from the loss of contact. He pushed all the way back inside and she again screamed his name. That's how it continued. Half out all the way in, all the way out, all the way in. They continued that until Lorelai reached her peak. She clenched around him which pushed Luke over the edge and he released inside her. They both screamed each other's names.

After Luke pulled out of her and they laid side by side as they both caught their breath. Lorelai scooted over and rested her head on his chest and Luke put his arm around her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Luke, oh my god."

He laughed and said, "Is that all that you have to say?"

"Luke, that was amazing, the best I have ever had by far."

"Same here. Better than I have imagined it would be."

"You've imagined this happening."

"Believe it or not but yes. There have been many an erotic dream about you. Many cold showers taken because of thoughts of you."

She laughed. "Your not the only one. I have had many dreams about you where I have woken up in a cold sweat and taken a cold shower. One time I actually had to masturbate."

"Because of me?"

"I was imagining that you were doing that stuff to me."

"Wow, but I would be lying if I said I hadn't done that as well." They both smiled at how comfortable they were telling each other these things. Maybe it was because they had been friends for so long.

Luke turned toward Lorelai and kissed her. "I love you crazy lady."

"I love you too Burger Boy. Goodnight." Lorelai then turned on her side and Luke turned as well and spooned against her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she put her arm on top of his. Then they quickly fell asleep happy and thoroughly satisfied.


End file.
